The Emperor's lost son The legion without a primarch
by reven29
Summary: this is my first story and with it I am hoping to make a slightly non cannon story about where the blood ravens are really the 2nd legion and there lost Primarch is found on a jungle world and brought to him chapter to save his brothers and resurrect his father off the golden throne.
1. Chapter 1 The Son Awakens

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my OC's and anything that comes out of my head in the writing of this story. This is my first story so please let me know how I do I will try and make a full story off of this but till then this is the first chapter. This chapter been beta revised to correct a few things that were pointed out.**

**Segmentum Obscurus**

**(Star System?)**

**(Date?)**

_On an unknown planet on the edge of Segmentum Obscurus I...Reven...awoke._

_It is the end of my long rest and I looked around from the tree that I slept in. I saw the jungle around me once more the same Emperor forsaken jungle I had been stranded in for nine years of my life since I awoke at the age of seven in the middle of the jungle in a silver pod that has long since been over grown with weeds and forgotten about._

_In the pod where some basic supplies such-_

_Some spare food packets_

_A water filtration system_

_Small back pack made of metal_

_A few strands of unusually strong cloth_

_A luminescent glow device_

_A rather impressive combat knife_

_At laspistol_

_And a few energy packs for the laspistol and other powered devices were all that he still had on him._

_Most of my body's fuel was the food packets but the water filter and lumi-bar still worked and knife was still sharp. While inaccurate the laspistol was still good at close range so I praised the Emperor for that. I had learned a few hours after waking up so long ago that if I wanted to survive on this world then I would need to stay in the trees and out of sight of the large birds and vicious animals on this planet._

_For I had come too close to their snapping jaws and gaping maws too many times._

_A few days ago I had seen an odd shape sticking above the trees a little distance away from my home tree was and had decided to go check it out._

_I had stopped yesterday and slept within a few hours climbing from it and I was on my way to it again now. Then I heard something move to my left on the ground below me which snapped him out of his thoughts and made me stop my trek through the trees._

_I drew the laspistol and the knife and made myself ready to attack should anything that came out of the bushes notice me._

_Then all of a sudden I heard a voice speaking in an unknown language but it sounded vaguely familiar like I had heard it before somewhere but still decided to play it safe and wait in the cover of the top of the tree._

_Their language...I thought...Why does it seem so unrecognizable yet familiar at the same time?_

"Hey Gideon get over here and check out the readings on the auspex." said a small balding man with an old and wrinkled face and a very skinny build.

"Hold your horses Samuel." said the man named Gideon who in stark contrast to the older man was young, tall, and all together heavily muscled. "I dropped my canteen and had to grab it...What is it I needed to check out?"

"Well my auspex is getting a strange reading that can't be right. It is saying that there is a young..._human_...life form in the trees ahead of us." said Samuel.

"Wait what do you mean human life form? All of our team is accounted for at the base camp except us because we are on patrol. No one on our ship is young enough to get a reading that young through an auspex." said Gideon, who was highly confused at the whole situation.

"Well unless this brand new piece of tech is already busted it must be right." Samuel commented, shaking the auspex as if it would help.

"Wait...Hey...Do you remember that weird capsule we found covered in vines and jungle flowers that we reported to Segmentum command about two years back? And we had a valkyrie pick it up and shuttle it to the ship to be taken to command? You don't think that this reading could be from the possible survivor do you?" Gideon asked his long time friend.

"No way anyone could survive on this planet with the meager supplies that were said to be in the pod based on its registry so I highly doubt it. Lets just keep going it was probably just a sensor error." Samuel said, "That, and I would like to get back to camp before it gets dark, so let's get going."

"Alright whatever Sam." Gideon rolled his eyes, "If anyone checks this thing when we get back and sees the error it's your ass that's on the line not mine. So it's your call to investigate it or walk away." said a highly agitated Gideon.

"Fine then, go take a look at it then get back here." said Samuel.

**Reven**

_After hearing the voices argue for a while I realized that the voices where speaking a different version of the language I had learned from the pods teaching protocols that were on board on the capsule._

_They were designed to teach me while I was asleep in the pod till the battery gave out and it woke me up. But I still had no idea who or what these people were here for. My instincts told me I should be weary of some new predator I had never seen before. _

_Then suddenly I heard the voices stop and the sound of feet walking my way again so I readied myself to attack if the need arose._

_Just then, two people walked through a bush to my left and looked up at the tree I was in._

_One of them yelled something that I could not make out so I decided to yell back, "Who are you and what do you want?" _

_This seemed to surprise the men as they apparently where not expecting anything to respond and caused the younger looking one to jump and say something that I could not understand but something told me it was probably vulgar._

"Holy shit!" yelled Gideon as the young boy in the tree responded to them in low gothic.

He then decided to try and reply in low gothic to the boy, "What are you doing up there boy? And how did you get on this planet?" then he noticed what was in the boys hands and his eyes grew wide and he became weary.

He was holding a space marines dagger and what could only be identified as a standard issue laspistol.

The boy replied "No, I asked you first. Tell me now or I will assume you are hostile and respond accordingly. What is your choice?"

Then Samuel piped in and said "If you come down here we will tell you what you want to know. My name is Samuel and this odd fellow here is Gideon. So if you will tell us your name maybe we can start a civil conversation here."

There was a pause as the two men waited rather impatiently for the large boy to respond.

The boy calls back saying, "Sorry if I don't believe you but you are the first people I have ever seen let alone talk to. I am not coming down there...but...my name is Reven. Now that I know who you are I still want to know what you want."

Suddenly Samuel's vox-caster sounded in his ear, "I need to take this incoming call. Give me just a minute and I will return...Gideon...don't do anything more stupid than usual." he said to Gideon in High Gothic.

Gideon chuckles and says "I'll try mom."

So with that Samuel walked off to answer the vox leaving the soldier and the boy alone.

**Reven**

_After the older man walked off I began analyzing the man in front of me._

_I saw two things that seemed odd to me-first was that he had a rifle in his hands that was attached to a backpack by a hose looking thing but thankfully he was pointing the rifle towards the ground. Second was his odd looking gray and green armor and helmet with and odd looking device on the upper right of it._

_I decided to try and talk to this man while the other one was gone, "Hey um...Gideon...right? I was wondering how long it has been since you arrived here because I have been roaming the woods for 9 years and have never seen another human before now."_

_Gideon looked surprised at me asking him this and said "Well we got here 2 years ago through are ship..."The Eyes of Cadia"...and came down on a few Valkyries. We set up our camp not too far from here and have been exploring ever since to see if humans could colonize this world."_

_So now that this man and I had started talking I decided to show some trust to my fellow human and climb down from the tree. I sheathed my knife and holstered my laspistol and begin to climb down._

I just got of the vox-caster with the base camp and they told me that the type of pod we recovered is rare. Only twenty of them were ever made and before we found this one the Imperium had only recovered two like it since then.

These pods were only found on worlds where the Emperor's greatest sons were found and that they normal contained a primarch within them.

The new directive according to the vox-caster was to find the survivor of the capsule if we could but I decided not tell them that we may already have found him because I had yet to see the boy that was in the tree up close so I was still suspicious.

I decided to head back to Gideon and let him know what I had learned.

When I got there a young man about 3 meters tall with short brown hair and a very muscular build that even rivaled Gideon's was standing next to him. He had a very well defined face that he judged would draw a lot of female attention back at the camp.

Deep green eyes that showed great experience and talent in them were recognizable even in the low light and he and Gideon were sitting on rocks talking like they were long lost brothers who had finally been reunited.

I step forward and said, "Wow Gideon, looks like you did something right for once and managed to get our lost young friend here out of the tree."

Gideon shrugs and smiles.

I continued, "Command says that that pod was made in the 30th millennium and only twenty like it were made." I can see the amazement in Gideon's eyes and the confusion in the boy's.

"Of the twenty...as of now only three have been found but of that number eighteen confirmed survivors have been found. Maybe this boy here would be the nineteenth but we have to get him back to base to be sure. So see if we can get him to come with us I need to find a clearing and signal the pickup Valkyrie. I will be back in just a few minutes to get you. If you do get him to come you may be able to meet me at the clearing instead. Vox me if you head out in the next few minutes."

I had intentionally overloaded Gideon with information so that he could not argue back. I turned swiftly on my heel and quickly walked out of the area, excitement and suspicion fueling my body.

**Reven**

_"That guy seems like a real thorn in your side. He said something about you needing to get me to your base soon... Why?" I ask._

_"Yeah well he can be a little irritating to me but him and I are good friends." the man called Gideon assured me._

_He continues, "Now then it seems that you are a very special person and we have orders to take you back to base but in this case if you try to leave I won't try to stop you because I don't think I could if I wanted to." Gideon admitted and I feel strangely uncomfortable as his eyes scan me up and down._

_"Well then I have one question to ask you then. When we arrive at your base...that's saying if I go...Will there be hot food and a bed to sleep in for a while before I have to do anything?" Reven asked._

_Gideon seems uncomfortable to assure me of anything else, "Well I don't know about the R&R right away, they may need you to get a medical exam and answer some questions but after that then I am sure we can find a bed, shower and a hot meal until we get something worked out with Segmentum Obscurus Command and get you settled in for the long haul." said Gideon seeming perfectly honest._

_Then I asked a question that completely dumbfounded him, "What is a...shower...exactly? My pod's recordings show no reference to that word."_

_He just stares at me for a moment and then says "A shower is a water system that you turn on and step into after the water warms up and then you begin to use the water to clean yourself off. Then you take soap and wipe your body down and use it to kill off germs and bacteria. Basically to help you smell a little better cause' no offense but you smell pretty bad."_

_I wrinkle my brow and sniff the air. He is right._

_Then I reply "Oh so it works like bathing in a stream. Basically I have not done that in eight years due to the hazards of being on the ground with all the predators and a limited ammo supply. I take no offense in what you said." I nod._

_I make my choice, "I will go with you if you can promise at least a hot meal before I get questioned or a medical exam."_

_Again, Gideon is uncomfortable, "Well I don't know if I can get you out of the medical exam but I can promise a meal before the questions at least and maybe if you get lucky some liquid refreshment or carbonated beverage." he responds._

_"Well then I guess that will have to do." I put my hands together excitedly, "Alright then, let's go catch up with that other man and get on that transport." I say with great enthusiasm._

_"Alright just let me vox the doctor and let him know we are on our way." said Gideon._


	2. A few tests

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Warhammer 40k**

**I have got a few reviews from experienced writers and a few personal friends as well as a few other PMs and such and based upon that I went back and looked over the story and redid the first chapter of the story a little and I hope I made it work the right way this time.**

**Also my beta reader is AlwaysBetOnVoid he gets a little busy with his own stories and that is why it takes so long for updates.**

**Also friendly reminder all thoughts comments and otherwise made by Reven are in italic **

**Thanks to all of you out there for reading the story.**

**Reven**

We finally made it to the clearing and got aboard the Valkyrie to head back to the base camp. It was a rather quiet ride to the base as no one could hear the other talking above the roar of the engines and I was rather interested in watching the ground go by.

A little while later we finally landed at the base and disembark from the Valkyrie.

_I proceeded to scream, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"_

This drew a large number of looks from the landing zones crew as no one had seen anyone on the ship that was my age and many looked confused as to where I had come from.

I hear Gideon laughing behind me as he says, "Enjoy your first ride in the Valkyrie there Reven?"

_"Yes very much. It was awesome but it seems my excitement drew some attention from the ground crew ah well...it can't be helped now can it?" I replied, looking out across the base._

"No I suppose it can't. Well then, let's get you to the commander's office...Hey Samuel, are you coming?" asked Gideon to his friend off to his right.

Samuel replied "No, I have some work I need to take care of back at the lab immediately."

_Then I noticed that there was a rather well dressed man and nurse with some form of medical scanner with her approaching us well as two armed guards wearing armor and holding weapons like Gideon's accompanied them._

_I asked warily, "Hey Gideon who are they and what do they want?"_

Gideon looks at them quickly and then settles into a relaxed stance and salutes them while saying, "That well dressed man is the base commander the young woman is the bases' head nurse and those two men are soldiers under my command."

Soon enough they are in front of us and the dressed up man salutes Gideon which causes him to relax.

He then looks at me and says, "Hello there. You are the boy known as Reven correct? I am the Governor-Militant of this planet. My name is Azien Leandros and I am sure you know Kasakrin Sergeant Gideon Stevenson as well as Doctor Samuel Alexander. This lovely lady here is Miss Alana Dectrova the bases head nurse; she will be overseeing you medical exams."

_"Well...a pleasure to meet you sir but as you can see I am in horrible need of this uh shower and some hot food and my new companion probably are as well. So if we could talk while on our way to the mess hall I would be much obliged." I said to the Governor-Militant, lifting my chin up and taking a proud stance._

The Governor-Militant replied, "Ah okay well how about this...you go with Ms. Alana and she will get you to a shower and then after some basic scans to make sure you are healthy. She will take you to the mess hall and get you some food when you are finished."

_"Thank you." I nodded to the Governor before turning to the nurse, "Well then Ms. Alana, let's be off so I can get myself a shower and some grub."_

A few hours later I finally made it to the mess hall after those tests and the doctor said I had a clean bill of health. However, she found some irregularities in my system and that after I finished I was to return to the med bay as she wanted a to do a deep scan on my body to see what was causing it. I was not to eat too much as it might cause problems with the scan because it might through off the readings and that was the last thing I needed.

So here I am in the mess hall after getting my tray of food, I walked over to where Gideon's squad was sitting and went to set down when a rather buff looking man yelled from directly across the table, "Just who the hell are you that you think you can waltz up to are table and sit down huh?"

_I replied with no hesitation, "I happen to be the man that your sergeant rescued earlier and I was invited to sit here by said sergeant. So would you mind telling me who __you __are?"_

He then stands up and starts yelling even louder, "Are you trying to insult me, my squad, and are sergeant? Or do you just have a death wish you little punk? If you keep this up I will have to put you in your place."

_I remain calm, "I meant no disrespect to anyone. I was simply telling you that you sergeant rescued me and invited me to sit here with you fine men today."_

"Alright boy now you're just making fun of me. No way in the warp did our sergeant invite you to sit here so are you ready for your beating you little punk?" He asked while cracking his knuckles and beginning to move around the table towards me.

_I sigh, "Well I tried diplomacy and that didn't work guess I will have to defend myself." as I put my plate down and began cracking my neck_ _while assuming a fighting stance._

Suddenly a voice rang out from the other side of the mess hall, "Damn it Brick what do you think you're doing?! I invited the young man to sit with us today as he was just rescued from out in the jungle and believed to be the survivor of that pod we found!" says the now visible Gideon from the mess hall's entrance?

Brick then replied somewhat hesitantly while looking ashamed, "Well then kid I guess I owe you an apology. Let's try this again..." he said as he took a breath, "Nice to meet you, my name is Arranger but the squad calls me Brick due to my size and build."

_"Nice to meet you Brick, I am Reven." I say offering a hand to the man which he quickly grasped and shook, "Hey maybe me and you can spar sometime soon to see who is the better of us...in a friendly way of course." I smiled._

He replied with a sinister laugh and said, "Sure why not? How about tomorrow out in the field during lunch. All the boys can come watch you get your ass kicked."

_"Huh...we'll see about that. Now...I need to head back to the med bay for my final scans." I say to the men sitting around the table after finishing my meal, I bowed my head to them and got up from the table. I walked back to the med bay on the other side of the base and when I entered Ms. Alana was waiting for me._

She greeted me, "Hello Reven. Back so soon? I figured you would sit and talk for a while after eating." she folded her arms.

_"Yeah well my health comes first ma'am. Wouldn't do for me to get rescued just to die to an infection now would it?" I reply to her, "Now where do I need to go for this scan?"_

She then pointed to a machine in the corner and says "Right over there in that pod just lay down in it and...Relax."

"Alright then." I said but not before fidgeting for a moment as I stared at the pod.

**Gideon**

After breaking up the shouting match, I sat down to eat and talk to the squad. Afterwards, I decided to go to the med bay to check on Reven and the nurse and see how the tests were going. I also wanted to check and see what the odd readings where earlier that Alana had mentioned earlier when I had dropped in and Reven was not there.

When I reached the med bay I was surprised to see the good Ms. Alana staring intensely at the auspex screen and writing something down on some parchment.

I asked "Hey doc, what's up with Reven?"

"Well during my scans I found some interesting things throughout his body that resemble the implants most Space Marines receive during the initial training. The information courtesy of rather classified communications I might add...here, read the auspex." She said.

I took the auspex and read it as she continued, "I got the reports on their straight from Segmentum Obscures Command. They said they themselves got the information from a nearby Ultramarines strike cruiser called _Garra de Macragge_ after showing them the data I found in the scans of the boy."

I brought up the interface to look at and began reading a list of odd organs and implants throughout his body on that list was the implants and a small description of each.

_Secondary Heart_

_Phase 1: This simplest and most self-sufficient of implants allows a Space Marine to survive his other heart being damaged or destroyed, and to survive in low oxygen environments. Not just a back-up, the secondary heart can boost the blood-flow through the Marine's body._

_Ossmodula_

_Phase 2: A small, complex, tubular organ, the ossmodula secretes hormones that both affect the ossification of the skeleton and encourages the forming bone growths to absorb ceramic-based chemicals that are laced into the Marine's diet. This drastically alters the way a Space Marine's bones grow and develop. Two years after this implant is first put in the subject's long bones will have increased in size and strength (along with most other bones), and the rib cage will have been fused into a solid mass of bulletproof, interlocking plates._

_Biscopea_

_Phase 3: This small, circular organ is inserted into the chest cavity and releases hormones that vastly increase muscle growth throughout the marine's body. It also serves to form the hormonal basis for many of the later implants._

_Haemastamen_

_Phase 4: Implanted into the main circulatory system, this tiny implant not only increases the hemoglobin content of the subject's blood, making it more efficient at carrying oxygen around the body and making the subject's blood a bright red, it also serves to monitor and control the actions of the phase 2 and phase 3 implants._

_Larraman's Organ_

_Phase 5: A liver-shaped organ about the size of a golf-ball, this implant is placed within the chest cavity and connected to the circulatory system. It generates and controls 'Larraman cells' which are released into the blood stream if the recipient is wounded. They attach themselves to leucocytes in the blood and are carried to the site of the wound, where upon contact with air they form a near instant patch of scar tissue, sealing any wounds the Space Marine may suffer._

_Catalepsean Node_

_Phase 6: Implanted into the back of the brain, this pea-sized organ influences the circadian rhythms of sleep and the body's response to sleep deprivation. If deprived of sleep, the catalepsean node cuts in. The node allows a Marine to sleep and remain awake at the same time by switching off areas of his brain sequentially. This process cannot replace sleep entirely, but increases the Marines survivability by allowing perception of the environment while resting. This means that a Space Marine needs no more than 4 hours of sleep a day, and can potentially go for 2 weeks without any sleep at all._

_Preomnor_

_Phase 7: This is essentially a pre-stomach that can neutralize otherwise poisonous or indigestible foods. No actual digestion takes place in the preomnor, as it acts as a decontamination chamber placed before the natural stomach in the body's system and can be isolated from the rest of the digestive tract in order to contain particularly troublesome intake._

_Omophagea_

_Phase 8: Not found in scanned host._

_Multi-lung_

_Phase 9: This additional lung activates when a Space Marine needs to breathe in low-oxygen or poisoned atmospheres, and even water. The natural lungs are closed off by a sphincter muscle associated with the multi-lung and the implanted organ takes over breathing operations. It has highly efficient toxin dispersal systems._

_Occulobe_

_Phase 10: This implant sits at the base of the brain, and provides hormonal and genetic stimuli which enable a Marine's eyes to respond to optic-therapy. This in turn allows the Apothecaries to make adjustments to the growth patterns of the eye and the light-receptive retinal cells - the result being that Space Marines have far superior vision to normal humans, and can see in low-light conditions almost as well as in daylight._

_Lyman's Ear_

_Phase 11: Not only does this implant make a Space Marine immune from dizziness or motion sickness but also allows Space Marines to consciously filter out and enhance certain sounds. The Lyman's Ear completely replaces a Marine's original ear. It is externally indistinguishable from a normal human ear._

_Sus-an Membrane_

_Phase 12: Initially implanted above the brain, this membrane eventually merges with the recipient's entire brain. Ineffective without follow-up chemical therapy and training, but with sufficient training a Space Marine can use this implant to enter a state of suspended animation, consciously or as an automatic reaction to extreme trauma, keeping the Marine alive for years, even if he has suffered otherwise mortal wounds. Only the appropriate chemical therapy or auto-suggestion can revive a Marine from this state._

_Melanchromic Organ_

_Phase 13: This implant controls the amount of melanin in a Marine's skin. Exposure to high levels of sunlight will result in the Marine's skin darkening to compensate. It also protects the Marine from other forms of radiation._

_Oolitic Kidney_

_Phase 14: In conjunction with the secondary heart this implant allows a Space Marine to filter his blood very quickly, rendering him immune to most poisons. This action comes at a price, however, as this emergency detoxification usually renders the Marine unconscious while his blood is circulated at high speed. The organ's everyday function is to monitor the entire circulatory system and allow other organs to function effectively._

_Neuroglottis_

_Phase 15: This enhances a Space Marine's sense of taste to such a high degree that he can identify many common chemicals by taste alone. A Marine can even track down his target by taste._

_Mucranoid_

_Phase 16: This implant allows a Space Marine to sweat a substance that coats the skin and offers resistance to extreme heat and cold and can even provide some protection for the marine in a vacuum. This can only be activated by outside treatment, and is common when Space Marines are expected to be fighting in vacuum._

_Betcher's Gland_

_Phase 17: Not found in scanned host_

_Progenoids_

_Phase 18: There are two of these glands, one situated in the neck and the other within the chest cavity. These glands are vitally important and represent the future of the Chapter, as the only way new gene-seed can be produced is by reproducing it within the bodies of the Marines themselves. This is the implant's only purpose. The glands absorb genetic material from the other implanted organs. When they have matured each gland will have developed a single gene-seed corresponding to each of the zygotes which have been implanted into the Marine._

_These take time (5 years in the first case, 10 in the latter) to mature into gene-seed. The gene-seed can then be extracted and used to create more Space Marines._

_Anomaly detected in gene-seed reading need further scans_

_Black Carapace_

_Phase 19: The most distinctive implant, it resembles a film of black plastic that is implanted directly beneath the skin of the Marine's torso in sheets. It hardens on the outside and sends invasive neural bundles into the Marine's body. After the organ has matured the recipient is then fitted with neural sensors and interface points cut into the carapace's surface. This allows a Space Marine to interface directly with his Power Armor_

"Yes and Segmentum Command said that the strike cruiser was changing course to here to let their apothecaries look at him due to the unique nature of the implants so we can expect them any time within three days time." said the nurse, not sure whether to be excited or wary at the presence of Adeptus Astartes.

"Well hell...what has the kid got himself into now?" I said, scratching my head.

**Okay all I found the augmentation list on a site called The Lexicannum done on the regular astartes so I think it is done in the primarchs. Also thank for thoughts who read this story and like it as well as review and offer advice and I hope to continue the next chapter of the story soon.**

**There will be a time skip to after the space marines land and the apothecaries look at him so as to not go through the medical mumbo jumbo again and save some time**

**Hiatus notice**

**As my beta pointed out there are several problems with my writing style so I will be postponing the story for a while as I work on this so I hope that you guy will stick around for a while and wait for me to return which I hope will not take to long so till next time all have fun and enjoy life.**


	3. Computer break alert

As of now my computer battery adapter is broken so I will not be able to post till I get it fixed I have no clue when this will be but I hope I can get it fixed so and return to writing my story


End file.
